Friends again
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Austin and Ally are enemies, they've been that way since an altercation when they were kids. What happens when Ally finds herself in a situation at a party? Will it make things even worse? Or will Austin and ally find themselves friends again?


**Just a One-shot, Enjoy! **

Ally's POV

"Hello Ally. Nice seeing you here, I didn't know that they allowed kids in a party. Do you want to use my phone to call my mommy? I'm sure she'll rush over here bearing toys and juice boxes!" I heard a familiar voice snicker. I turned around to see none other than my worst enemy Austin, Austin Moon.

I gave him an elegant smile before flipping my silky, curled hair. "Oh Austin! You're such a jokester! You should really consider being a comedian. I mean even if they did throw rotten fruit at you, you'd still smell the same!" He walked closer to me before letting out a puffy breath. "You disgust me." I nodded in agreement. "Aw! You too!"

I didn't always hate Austin Moon. In fact, we used to be the best of friends. It all started when we were in fifth grade. Austin and I were assigned partners for the science fair. He had wanted to create a volcano for our project, but I had thought his idea was too overused and predictable so I called it stupid. We got into a huge argument and hadn't befriended each other since. Honestly I think he should just man up and apologize. I mean if he hadn't called me a mean poopy face, this whole disagreement probably wouldn't have taken place. You just don't call a girl a mean poopy face. You just DON'T.

After giving Austin one last glare, I decided to ditch this stare off. I was in a desperate mood for some of those crab puffs, and they were on the other side of this huge house. Speaking of which, whose house was this anyway? I had only attended because I knew Austin would be here. I loved giving him dirty looks, and how we had our little arguments. I mean it was the only way I got to be around Austin. I truly missed him, I missed us. But this is better than nothing. Even though I prefer being around him without all the insults.

"Hey baby! What's shaking?" a boy with long shaggy hair asked, alcohol coating his breath. Giving him a look I took a step back. "I don't know what's shaking, but I do know what will be breaking if you don't get the heck away from me freak." He snickered before wrapping his arms around my waist. "C'mon Ally cat. Don't be that way!" I tried to pull him off but his grasp was too strong. He began tightening his grip making me wince in pain. "G-G-Get off me please!" The boy then led me into a room and closed the door behind him. "Finally! The famous Ally Dawson is mine!" For some reason I began to cry. The first cool high school party I go to, and I get held in against my will by some twisted boy. Way to go Ally. "Aw… Don't cry. This will only hurt a lot for a little while. After that it will feel really_" He was interrupted by the sound of the door bursting open. But to my complete surprise in walked Austin, he looked pissed. "Get away from her Sam! Or I swear I will reopen those stiches that I caused from last time!" The boy, which from my knowledge now was named Sam quickly, sped out his shaggy hair flowing behind him.

Wiping away my tears away I turned to face Austin. He was now staring at the ground, messing up the carpet with his sneakers. "A-A-Austin, thank you so much. You don't know how scared I was." He nodded his head before looking into my eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore Als. I miss you. When you went missing from the party I freaked out. I remembered how Sam was looking at you earlier so I found him. I'm just so glad you're okay." I smiled at Austin before throwing myself into his arms. It felt so good to be in his embrace, I finally had my Austin back. And it felt amazing.

**Awww… Yea, I know. Its cheesy and cliché! But guess what? I don't care. I just thought that would be a cute little idea for a one shot. So you should review, and follow me! Please? Make sure you check out best friend or boyfriend, and the sequel my boyfriend's brother, AND my other one shot sweet dreams! I'm just warning you! It's a little steamy:);) **


End file.
